A Hundred Years
by Liebling
Summary: I feel as though...have always felt as though something very tragic will happen." (RemusLily)


> > > ****
>>> 
>>> **-**
>>> 
>>> **-**
>>> 
>>> **Author's Notice:** Wow...Remus/Lily, they're just amazing. They write themselves.
>>> 
>>> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Ah, to lead a famous life...
>>> 
>>> **Song:** By Barry Manilow (Looks Like We Made It.) After I finished this fic I knew this song was PERFECT for it. I love this song. :D
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>
>>> _There you are   
Lookin' just the same as you did,   
Last time I touched you   
And, here I am   
Close to gettin' tangled up   
Inside the thought of you   
  
Do you love him   
as much as I love her   
And will that love be strong   
When old feelings start to stir   
  
Looks like we made it   
Left each other on the way,   
To another love   
Looks like we made it   
Or I thought so, till today   
Until you were there everywhere   
And all I could taste was love   
the way we made it   
  
Love's so strange   
Playin' hide and seek, with hearts   
And always hurtin'   
And we're the fools   
Standin' close enough to touch   
Those burnin' memories   
  
And if I hold you   
For the sake of all those times   
love made us lose our minds   
Could I ever let you go   
  
Oh, no...we made it   
Left each other, on the way   
To another love   
Looks like we made it   
Or I thought so, till today   
Until you were there   
everywhere   
And all I could taste was love   
the way we made it_
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "Remus..." she always thought Remus was such a funny name. Funnier because he even looked like a Remus. When he was smiling, when he was frowning, when he was smirking, he always looked like a Remus. She wasn't sure she always looked like a Lily. So prim--so proper...not wild, not wild and free.
>>> 
>>> "Yes, Lily?"
>>> 
>>> "It's hard, isn't it?" with the war....
>>> 
>>> He knew instinctively what she was talking about and shrugged as he drank another sip of water. "Most things are," he said and smiled secretly at her.
>>> 
>>> "Not everything," she shook her head, disagreeing with him, as usual, "love isn't hard."
>>> 
>>> "Are you kidding?" He laughed, "love is the hardest thing _ever."_
>>> 
>>> "Maybe when you grow up and you're old and hairy and gray and bitter. Maybe when the bitterness festers and it's hard to open up your heart...so hard, maybe then. But now now. We're young and lovely," she smiled. "_You _know."
>>> 
>>> He didn't know though. "Things are different for you," he said, "you weren't...you didn't..."
>>> 
>>> "I know," she said, "about the werewolf thing. Things are different for you. But you're a good man, you're going to be a great boyfriend...husband, you're a great friend."
>>> 
>>> "So," he said, unsure of what to say, because he was not good with words. And neither was she. She just spoke, just spoke her mind.
>>> 
>>> "So," she mimicked his tone effortlessly and threw him an apple as he lazily caught it with one hand.
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "Remus, there is no way on this beautifully green earth I am ever going to marry James Potter. So don't worry your little head about it, got it?"
>>> 
>>> But he knew better. He always knew better. He did not trust her when she said this. She didn't know...didn't know how much James liked her.
>>> 
>>> "I won't," he said and she caught his hesitance.
>>> 
>>> "You _never _listen to me about the important stuff, Remus. Only the stupid stuff like when I tell you to wash your shoes because they're all muddy or when I tell you to eat supper because you're wearing thin," she smiled, all of a sudden feeling very **motherly.**
>>> 
>>> "The important stuff," he said, "is up to me. And I like my shoes when they're muddy."
>>> 
>>> She laughed and signaled for him to pass her the pumpkin juice. "Whatever, Lupin."
>>> 
>>> "It's true!" He said as he passed over the pumpkin juice and she took a swig.
>>> 
>>> "Now I have Remus germs," she teased, taking another sip. "But how I love pumpkin juice!"
>>> 
>>> "Don't we all," he muttered sarcastically.
>>> 
>>> She grabbed the bottle and got up from her seat on the grass, she walked over to Remus, and flipped the bottle over his head. Leaving orange pumpkin juice all over his thin hair. She laughed hysterically and he groaned. _"Lily!"_
>>> 
>>> "What? It's hot outside," she said, walking back to her seat. But as soon as she had sat down he was up and he shoved her hard as she began tumbling down the hill.
>>> 
>>> "I'm dying!" She said, not able to stop herself as she kept tumbling down the long, grassy hill. "Oh Remus, dahling, save me!"
>>> 
>>> He laughed and went over to give her a hand. She took his hand and with the help of the slope she pulled him down the hill with her.
>>> 
>>> _"Lily!"_
>>> 
>>> "Oh, Remus...this is all your fault!"
>>> 
>>> They laughed.
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "I'm very much so worried," she commented one day. "What if they make young people fight...young people like me, like you, like Sirius."
>>> 
>>> "They wouldn't want Sirius," Remus laughed, "and as for you Miss, I wouldn't worry about it."
>>> 
>>> "And you?" She said, worrying terribly.
>>> 
>>> "I wouldn't know," he said, "we can't do anything...or change anything. All we have is Hogwarts. Here. Now. There's nothing else we have...you know? I might die when I'm twenty one 'cause I got in some fight at a pub. I don't know. We never know."
>>> 
>>> She was quiet, "that, Remus, is why you shouldn't drink. When you're drunk your defenses are down. Your coordination and stuff."
>>> 
>>> He laughed, not taking her serious one bit, _not buying it._ "There is nothing wrong with the occasional drink. You don't know what you're missing."
>>> 
>>> "I've been to parties," she said, almost trying to impress him, "I know all about lots of kinds of drinks. Like the one with the flavoring..."
>>> 
>>> He laughed, knowing she had been to parties where alcohol was served, but knowing she hadn't drank any. "How is the party scene?" He said, gracefully putting her out of her misery.
>>> 
>>> "It's partiful," she said.
>>> 
>>> "Partiful?"
>>> 
>>> "You know, like, party-like!" She said laughing hysterically as he just stared at her. "It's fine," she said in a more civilized tone. "Lucius Malfoy hosted one about two weeks ago."
>>> 
>>> "I assume you attended?" Remus asked coolly.
>>> 
>>> "Yes," she nodded, "of course I did. One does not pass up such opportunities."
>>> 
>>> "I wouldn't know," he said. He always spent all of his time after classes studying or reading or drawing. Sometimes he'd walk around the grounds or go to Hogsmeade by himself. But he was a loner by nature, and Lily loved the loners.
>>> 
>>> "You could come along...one time, Tyan's party is this weekend, actually."
>>> 
>>> "No thanks," he said, grateful for the invite but not really up for a party, "maybe some other time."
>>> 
>>> "Oh Remus, it'd be so much fun! You--me---partying."
>>> 
>>> "I'll pass," he said, rolling his eyes.
>>> 
>>> "You're such a creature of habit," she sulked.
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "Lily."
>>> 
>>> She looked at him, suddenly feeling very serious. Very nervous. She was very quiet, wanting to simply ignore him. Wanting to run away. He just looked so serious. But her eyes faced him.
>>> 
>>> "Yes, Remus?"
>>> 
>>> "Can you do me a favor?" He said, not wanting to ask, but knowing she was the best one for the job.
>>> 
>>> "Yes, Remus, dahling, anything," she was getting more nervous by the second. "Aren't you going to tell me what I have to do?"
>>> 
>>> "Can you...uh, find me a date for the Halloween Ball?" He asked.
>>> 
>>> "But of course!" She said, feeling relieved. "That's easy."
>>> 
>>> "Good," he said, feeling relaxed.
>>> 
>>> _"Me,"_ she said, as thought it were obvious. So obvious.
>>> 
>>> He was not planning on that, "you?" He questioned.
>>> 
>>> "What?" She teased. "Am I not good enough?"
>>> 
>>> "No! Of course not. But Sirius asked you..."
>>> 
>>> "A lot of boys asked me," she said, boasting as per usual. "A lot a lot a lot! Every boy in the school!" She twirled around in a circle, feeling dizzy, laughing.
>>> 
>>> "I feel so lucky to be in your presence Your Royal Highness," he said sarcastically.
>>> 
>>> "Thank you poor soldier," she said, "you make my job so much easier."
>>> 
>>> He clutched his heart he was laughing so much. "Very funny, Lily."
>>> 
>>> "I know," she said, "so, when will you pick me up for the dance?"
>>> 
>>> "Pick you up?"
>>> 
>>> "You know, call on me. Like, what time willl I meet you in the stinky common room? Is that better for you?"
>>> 
>>> "Yes. How about seven?"
>>> 
>>> "Sounds good..."
>>> 
>>> "Thank you, Lily."
>>> 
>>> "Oh, it's no problem."
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "Remus."
>>> 
>>> He didn't want to talk about it.
>>> 
>>> "Remus."
>>> 
>>> He still didn't want to talk about it.
>>> 
>>> "REMUS!"
>>> 
>>> He'd never want to talk about it.
>>> 
>>> "You come back here this instant and you talk to me about what you did because if you don't I will tell the whole school don't put it past me!" Her voice was very loud as he looked at her, tired.
>>> 
>>> "Yes? Not this again, Lily."
>>> 
>>> "Why did you kiss me?" She asked, stubbornly."Tell me the truth. I think I know it but I need to hear it...people need to hear things to believe them sometimes. If you tell me I shall believe it forever."
>>> 
>>> "It was a Tuesday I believe..." he said, as though starting off a detective story. "A very cold October when..."
>>> 
>>> "Get to it, man," she said, terribly impatient.
>>> 
>>> "I like you, Lily."
>>> 
>>> "No duh," she said, "but do you think you love me? Do you think you..."
>>> 
>>> "Sometimes," he said smiling, "most of the time...all of the time."
>>> 
>>> "Except when I'm annoying?" She laughed.
>>> 
>>> "Even when you're annoying," he said, smiling.
>>> 
>>> "I like _and_ love you too, Remus..."
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "And if I live to be a hundred?" He questioned as she laughed.
>>> 
>>> "I will love you all the same. All gray and silly and ridiculous. Losing your mind. Perfection."
>>> 
>>> "A hundred years is a very long time," he said with a nod, "one is lucky to live so long."
>>> 
>>> "Yes," she said, feeling depressed at the mention, "but we are but seventeen. Young...alive...vibrant."
>>> 
>>> "Everyone who's lived now has been seventeen once. Can you imagine that?"
>>> 
>>> "No," she said, "when you are seventeen you do not think of such things."
>>> 
>>> "Does it depress you terribly?" He kidded.
>>> 
>>> "Yes," she said, seriously."I feel as though...as though maybe I am too lovely for a hundred years. I feel as though my life will be cut short...I feel as though..."
>>> 
>>> "Don't say anymore," he said, feeling sad. "That's enough, Lily..."
>>> 
>>> "I feel as though...have always felt as though something very tragic will happen."
>>> 
>>> He all of a sudden felt very afraid and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Don't say that," he said, "you'll...jinx us..."
>>> 
>>> "Jinx us? We are not eleven."
>>> 
>>> "You can jinx anything, Lily..."
>>> 
>>> "Maybe so."
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> "I'm getting married."
>>> 
>>> "So I hear. I'm very happy for you..."
>>> 
>>> "You are not. You can hate me, you know, dahling, if you want. It's only fair. I've hated you loads of times." She was always so honest.
>>> 
>>> "But I don't hate you," he insisted, "I'm very happy for you," he nodded, "like I already said," for emphasis.
>>> 
>>> "You're sad. In your eyes. In your heart. God, I'd hate being so easy to read."
>>> 
>>> "You are," he said, not skipping a beat, "to me."
>>> 
>>> She smiled, missing him already. He gave her a weak smile in return.
>>> 
>>> "Because you're my best friend, Remus."
>>> 
>>> "I am indeed," he said, nodding.
>>> 
>>> "I think James is good...I think he's great, we're going to build our life together."
>>> 
>>> "Maybe I'll see you on weekends," he said hopefully, "all of you. Jolly old pals...as usual."
>>> 
>>> "I'd like that very much."
>>> 
>>> "Me too."
>>> 
>>> "Don't forget I love you Remus...don't forget that you're the sun and you can make great things happen. Don't forget I hate trashy girls and if you ever date one I'll kill you. Don't forget me," she hated herself at that moment.
>>> 
>>> "Can we close the chapter now?"
>>> 
>>> "What chapter?" She looked up at him, confused, softly.
>>> 
>>> "The Lily Remus chapter..."
>>> 
>>> "The chapter of loooove," she didn't feel much like laughing but did anyway.
>>> 
>>> "Let's close it..." he whispered, walking towards her, her eyes sparkling, his tie blowing in the wind.
>> 
>> _...two hearts...because I love you...you messed us up...I'm sorry...don't forget me...it's not your fault...I'll visit you in the summer...I'm too smart for this...we're too old...when I was a little girl I believed in fairytales...oh, Remus, dahling..._
>>
>>> **And then he kissed her.**
>
>> > -
>>> 
>>> -
>>> 
>>> End.


End file.
